Ah, It's A Wonderful Cat Life
by YoshinoSenritsukaze
Summary: Goenji es un gato callejero y Kazemaru un gato hogareño. Goenji intenta convencer al gatito mimado de salir al exterior con él (song-fic)


**Hola mis hermosuras de cositas lindas, les traje un nuevo song-fic de mi otp, esta vez inspirado en la canción de len y gumi, sin más que decir es hora de leer.**

 _ **Ah, It's A Wonderful Cat Life**_

La vida de un gato es divertida más para los gatos de las calles, era en la mañana de un día en la ciudad Inazuma, en las calles de la ciudad paseaba Goenji, un gato moreno y peli crema, sus orejas negras al igual que su cola y sus ojos negros, él vive en un callejón junto a dos gatos que son sus amigos uno castaño y otro peli rojo, dormían en cajas viejas pero cómodas para los gatitos; caminaba por las calles con sus amigos para buscar, más bien robar, algo de comida para ellos, en cuanto vio un puesto de pescados, dos de los felinos se acercaron al dueño observándolo tiernamente, cosa que al señor le causa ternura, una buena oportunidad para que Goenji tomara algunos pescados y se alejara del puesto. Los tres felinos regresaron al callejón y se dispusieron a comer lo que se habían robado; tan rápido ya había llegado la noche, los felinos en cuanto acabaron de alimentarse jugaban por las calles, pero de tanto jugar dos de ellos se durmieron mientras Goenji se fue a divertirse, saltaba por los techos de las casas intentaba atrapar a unas luciérnagas que volaban en los techos, hasta que, observo a un gato peli azul de orejas y cola negra, tranquilo y sentado en una almohada cerca por la ventana, comiendo una rebanada de pastel de fresas ¿con un tenedor?

 **Es tan hermoso con su blanca piel**

 **Es tan asombroso que me llegue a hipnotizar**

 **En esta oscura y hermosa noche yo**

 **Te invito a jugar conmigo tan solo una vez**

El gato moreno lleno de curiosidad se acercó al otro felino de la ventana, Goenji era muy cuidadoso en no hacer ruido; mientras que el otro felino solo se disponía en disfrutar su postre, entretenido en saborear su pastel no se percató que el gato callejero lo observaba fuera de la ventana, hasta ahora ya que Goenji lo saludo.

Goenji: hola –saludo alegremente provocando que el otro gatito se asustara-.

?: No me asustes tonto –le regaño para meterse un pedazo de pastel en la boca-.

Goenji: soy Goenji ¿y tú?

?: No le digo mi nombre a un gato callejero.

Goenji: vamos, dime, dime –repetía la misma palabra hasta que el otro se hartó de escucharlo-.

?: ¡Ya está bien! Me llamo Kazemaru.

Goenji: qué bonito esta tu nombre, al igual que tú –le sonríe con alegría mientras movía su cola-.

Kazemaru: este gato es extraño –pensó al verlo perseguir su peluda cola- se puede saber ¿qué haces aquí?

Goenji: vengo a invitarte a jugar, ven vamos al parque, ahí podríamos perse…

Kazemaru: no gracias, no quiero ensuciarme.

Goenji: ¿qué? ¿Prefieres estar aquí sin hacer nada comiendo con un…tenedor?

Kazemaru: la verdad si, así es como vivo y me siento cómodo.

 **La vida solo una chance da**

 **Para tener diversión y así ganar**

 **Esa cosa que está unida a tu cuello**

 **¿Quisieras que la arrancara yo de ti?**

Goenji: -decepcionado solo se quedó a observar al gato peli azul recargado en la ventana, pero algo que le llamo la atención fue un objeto que el otro minino tenía en el cuello, y con la curiosidad pregunto por el dicho objeto- ¿qué es eso?

Kazemaru: ¿qué? –no sabía de lo que hablaba el felino de la calle-.

Goenji: eso –apuntaba el objeto-.

Kazemaru: es mi collar –poso una de sus manos encima de su collar-.

Goenji: quítatelo, los gatos no usamos esas cosas.

Kazemaru: tú no pero yo sí, es un objeto importante para mí; será mejor que te fueras, si no quieres que te arañe la cara.

Goenji: insisto, vamos a divertirnos, los gatos deben ser libres; te quitas esa cosa de tu cuello o te lo quito yo.

Kazemaru: no –pero de repente el gato callejero se aventó encima del felino hogareño, Goenji trataba de quitarle ese collar del cuello pero no pudo al final, lo que gano fue arañadas por parte del gato Kazemaru- miaw, vete –enojado saco al felino peli crema por la ventana-.

Goenji: extraño, pero me atrae, además –caminaba por los techos de las casas para regresarse a su callejón, llego y se adentró a una caja acomodándose dentro de el- Kazemaru es muy lindo.

 **Arriba la libertad nya nya nya**

 **Se puede robar pescado**

 **Y palomas asustar**

 **Durante el día yo solo los puedo observar**

 **A todas esas personas que nunca descansaran**

Empezaba un nuevo día y Goenji y sus amigos comenzaron el día con sus travesuras, espantando a cualquier paloma o ave que encontraban en las calles, especialmente por los parques, otra comida que robaban principalmente pescados y mariscos; la vida de un gato callejero es maravilloso para los felinos, solo comen, duermen y juegan por los prados o tejados de las casas, cierto gato peli crema siempre al medio día se quedaba en el techo de una residencia a descansar y tomar su siesta, pero antes se queda a observar a todas las personas de la ciudad.

Goenji: ¿los humanos nunca descansan? Miaw, que sueño tengo –se acostó en cierto punto del tejado que lo consideraba cómodo; cuando sus ojos estaban entre cerrados escucho una conversación que llamo su atención-.

Haruna: si la nueva vecina llego ayer en la tarde –contaba una joven de cabello azul-.

Fuyuka: si, la fui a visitar a darle la bienvenida, es linda, y su gatito peli azul es muy hermoso y tierno–dijo alegre otra joven peli morada- y me conto que entrara en nuestra escuela.

Haruna: que buena noticia; quisiera conocer a su gatito ¿y cómo se llama su gato?

Fuyuka: Kazemaru y es todo una ternura.

Haruna: entonces que te parece si la visitamos esta tarde, quisiera también darle la bienvenida, y de paso conozco a su pequeño gato.

Fuyuka: me parece una buena idea, me tengo que ir, tengo que hacer unas compras, nos vemos en un rato para visitarla.

Haruna: ok, nos vemos.

Ambas se despidieron tomando caminos distintos, el pequeño minino había escuchado toda la conversación y tan solo escuchar de hablar del gato Kazemaru se pone sumamente alegre. Goenji empezó a saltar y trepar por los techos de las casas para llegar al callejón encontrándose a sus amigos felinos.

Goenji: amigos, ayer conocí a un gato y es muy lindo para mi gusto y hoy en la noche quiero que me acompañen para que lo conozcan.

Endou: ¿y que ganamos nosotros?

Hiroto: eso no importa Endou, yo solo quiero conocer a ese gato lindo que Goenji habla.

Goenji: cuidado Hiroto que yo lo vi primero y es mío.

Hiroto: bueno ya, pero si iremos contigo.

 **Yo pronto te impulsare nya nya nya**

 **Junto a mis grandes amigos que consigo por doquier**

 **Sin temor abre esa gran ventana y ven hacia**

 **¡La libertad!**

La noche callo de repente, la hermosa luna llena junto con las estrellas iluminaban la cálida y fría noche con sus luces nocturnas; Goenji quien miraba la bella ciudad desde el tejado de una casa esperaba que el gato peli azul de piel blanca con orejas y cola negra se asomara a la ventana, mientras que sus amigos se pelaban por una rebanada de carne encontrado en un bote de basura. El gatito hogareño al fin apareció sentado cómodamente en su almohada mirando la luna vestido con una playerita naranja y un pequeño short azul; cuando Goenji vio a su felino peli azul aparecer llamo a sus fieles amigos gatunos, que al final compartieron ese pedazo de carne, los dos felinos también vieron al gatito peli azul.

Endou: sí que es muy lindo –se le brillaba los ojitos, moviendo rápidamente su cola-.

Goenji: él es mío Endou; vamos a visitarlo.

Kazemaru: -tan conmovido por la hermosa luz de la luna, no se había dado cuenta que otros gatos estaban observándolo, hasta que sintió un pequeño soplido en su oreja por parte de Goenji- tú otra vez, ¿y quiénes son ustedes?

Goenji: tranquilo, son mis amigos Endou y Hiroto, no van a hacerte daño.

Hiroto: un gusto conocerte.

Endou: al fin conozco al gato que Goenji habla con tanto ánimo.

Goenji: cállate Endou –el gatito peli crema se sonrojo-.

Kazemaru: no tengo tiempo para hablar con gatos callejeros como ustedes así que por favor, váyanse de mi casa.

Goenji: vamos a jugar, la vida de un gato se vive tan solo una vez, hay que vivir con diversión, vamos, se libre –le extendía su mano, pero cómo respuesta lo ignoró Kazemaru cerrando la ventana y jalando las cortinas- es rudo y malo, pero me sigue enamorando.

 **Él no tiene ninguna preocupación**

 **Sus ojos tan brillantes resaltan en lo oscuro**

 **Yo soy súper brillante en una conversación**

 **Pero un chico tonto ni lo sueñes que yo lo soy**

Kazemaru se había alejado de la ventana para sentarse en una pequeña mesa y tomar algo de agua, pero desde un vaso, su cabeza estaba llena de pensamientos acerca del gato callejero peli crema, empezaba a dudar en aceptar en su propuesta de jugar con él, pero su vida es tranquila y con clase, sin embargo sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escucho que tocaban por la ventana, él sabía bien que se trataba del gato callejero otra vez, así que molesto y con mala gana abrió la ventana de golpe.

Kazemaru: Ahora ¿qué quieres? –pero no había nadie, todo estaba oscuro y no se veía nada, a excepción de dos luces brillantes destacando en la obscuridad a unos pasos lejos de él, el gatito peli azul asustado pregunto- ¿Quién anda allí?

Goenji: soy yo –salto de sorpresa dejando salir un grito al otro- no te asustes.

Kazemaru: eres un tonto –y le da una arañada en su cara- no vuelvas a asustarme así, y ya deja de molestarme.

Goenji: vamos a jugar, ven salta y escapa de ahí.

Kazemaru: ¡NO! –y otra vez le cerro la ventana en la cara de Goenji- es muy bueno con las palabras, más que yo- pensaba mirando de reojo la ventana- pero yo no soy un tonto para creerle; pero, debo admitir que es ¿lindo? –salió de la habitación para irse a comer-.

 **La vida solo una chance da**

 **Pero yo me siento bien en donde estoy**

 **El valor de este collar con mi nombre**

 **¿Acaso tú lo podrías comprender?**

Kazemaru: ese gato Goenji tiene razón, la vida de un gato se vive una vez –dijo en voz baja mientras se sentaba en una silla- él intento quitarme mi collar- toco su collar provocando que sonara el pequeño cascabel que tenía- es muy valioso para mí, quisiera que lo comprendieras- pensó al irse a su cama a dormir. Al siguiente día Goenji y Kazemaru estaban hablando tranquilamente, algo raro para el felino peli azul-.

Goenji: vine a pedirte disculpas por mi comportamiento en estos días.

Kazemaru: no, el que tiene que disculparse soy yo, me cuesta trabajo aceptar que mi humana se cambie de casa cada año, es por eso que por cada mudanza me pongo de mal humor y me cuesta trabajo controlarlo.

Goenji: no hay problema lindo; pero hablando enserio, me disculpo por querer que te quitaras tu collar, se ve que es valioso para ti.

Kazemaru: si lo es, me lo regalo mi dueña, si te fijas lleva mi nombre –le muestra que en una pequeña placa estaba grabado el nombre de Kazemaru-.

Goenji: si es que es lindo –le sonríe provocando que el gato Kazemaru se sonrojara- me tengo que ir, mis amigos me esperan.

Kazemaru: está bien, cuídate, luego nos vemos –después de que Goenji se retirara, Kazemaru se fue a tomar su siesta del medio día-.

 **Yo tengo mucha clase nya nya nya**

 **Como cosas deliciosas**

 **Y mi cama suave es**

 **Es muy obvio que el agua odio yo**

 **Pero claro que mi baño diario siempre tomare**

El felino peli azul despertó de su siesta y se fue al comedor donde lo espera un panque de fresas con una bebida de té de limón entre otros postres y obviamente tenía que comer obligatoriamente su comida para gatos, después comería sus postres. Después de que acabara de comer se volvió a acostar donde acostumbra dormir y es en su suave cama blanca con su almohada no sin antes cambiarse de ropa; vaya que la comida lo hizo dormir, pero su dueña se molestó un poquito de su gato así que entre brazos lo cargo y provoco que se despertara.

Kazemaru: mmmmm ¿qué está pasando? -Se rascaba sus ojitos-.

?: Al fin despiertas Kazemaru, sabes muy bien que a las seis te tengo que bañar –se adentró al baño cerrando con llave, la tina llena de agua tibia y en la repisa estaba el shampoo y el acondicionador-.

Empezó a quitarle su pequeña ropa para adentrarlo a la tina, le lavaba el cabello azulado y lo enjabonaba, luego lo enjuago y lo empezó a secar con una toalla, pero como cualquier gato odia el agua el gatito salió del baño y empezó a correr con la toalla cubriéndolo. Su dueña lo atrapo y con un secador para el cabello le seca su pelo azulado de su gatito; cuando termino de secarle el cabello con un cepillo lo peinaba haciéndole su pequeña coleta, y lo vistió con el misma ropa que su dueña había lavado.

?: Ya estás listo mi pequeño –le sonríe, su dueña era un poco morena con el cabello largo amarrado a media cola llegando a su cintura, con unos mechones morados en las puntas y con una cinta blanca en su media coleta y de ojos café oscuro. Acostó a su gato en su cama- ahora si puedes dormir tranquilo, buenas noches.

Kazemaru: soy un gato refinado con deliciosa comida y una suave cama; soy débil cuando se trata del agua pero diario tengo que tomarme un baño para estar limpio; me gusta como vivo ahora –pensó antes de volver a dormir-.

 **A lado de lo que tengo nya nya nya**

 **Esto es una pesadilla ¿nadie se ocupa de ti?**

 **Acaso no tienes el miedo de que un coche**

 **Te maté al final**

Ya era costumbre de que Goenji siempre iba a la casa de Kazemaru, sabía que nunca convencería al felino peli azul salir de su casa, así que decidió siempre visitarlo al parecer ellos dos ya empezaban a llevarse bien incluso se volvieron amigos; el felino de piel blanca se preguntaba algo acerca del gato peli crema, y no dudo en aclarar su duda.

Kazemaru: Goenji ¿Quién te protege?

Goenji: ¿por qué lo dices?

Kazemaru: bueno, yo tengo a mi humana quien me protege, pero, comparando nuestros estados son diferentes y quería saber ¿Quién te protege?

Goenji: bueno, supongo que mis amigos, si, hemos estado juntos desde que éramos muy pequeños; entre nosotros nos cuidamos y convivimos juntos, somos inseparables.

Kazemaru: ya veo –sonríe tranquilamente- me imagino que debe ser difícil vivir en la calle.

Goenji: puede que sí, pero te acostumbras.

Kazemaru: pero hay mucho peligro en las calles ¿no tienes miedo de que un auto te atropelle?

Goenji: para serte sincero sí, pero hay que tener mucho cuidado para que eso no pase.

Kazemaru: entiendo.

Goenji: bueno me voy a conseguir comida –salto desde el techo hasta aterrizar en la calle; desde la ventana Kazemaru le decía adiós con la mano a la vez que movía su negra cola, cuando Goenji iba a cruzar la calle un auto rojo pasaba cosa que el gato peli crema no vio llegar-.

Kazemaru: ¡CUIDADO! –grito el felino peli azul asustado, cosa que con sus manos se cubrió los ojos; al no escuchar nada por parte de Goenji lentamente se quitaba las manos de su rostro y vio que Goenji-.

Goenji: miaw, estuvo cerca –estaba intacto y a salvo, había cruzado la calle sin ningún problema; Kazemaru suspiro de alivio-.

Kazemaru: es un gato tonto –pensó a la vez que sonrío-.

 **Esta decisión vaya que es interesante**

 **Esto solo ocasionara que me encantes aún más**

 **Oh, para serte sincero pienso que esto no debió pasar**

 **Tu corazón se está equivocando**

Por la noche Goenji estaba de visita de nuevo, sentado en la ventana de Kazemaru comiendo una tarta de manzana que el gato refinado le había invitado, pero Goenji termino con la cara sucia lleno de mermelada de manzana, el felino hogareño le limpio la cara con un trapo blanco pero le había quedado la nariz por limpiar.

Goenji: no te preocupes, yo me limpio –con su lengua se relamió la nariz saboreando la mermelada- estaba delicioso –y ahora con su mano se rascaba su ojito-.

Kazemaru: eres muy gracioso –dejo escapar una risita-.

Goenji: no te rías de mí –haciendo un puchero, pero se alegró de haber hecho carcajear a Kazemaru- hablando en serio, eres muy lindo.

Kazemaru: ¿Eh?

Goenji: es la verdad, nunca nadie se lo había dicho a un gato, para serte sincero, me atraes.

Kazemaru: Goenji –las palabras del gato callejero lo sorprendieron, provocando que se sonrojara- pero, yo he sido malo contigo.

Goenji: eso no me molesto, tu actitud hizo que me encantaras.

Kazemaru: lo siento Goenji pero, creo que tus sentimientos no están claros.

Goenji: claro que lo están –le toma las manos al gato refinado- mis sentimientos hacia ti son sinceros, tal vez tú eres el que no quiere amar; o es que, solo por ser un gato de la calle no te gusto.

Kazemaru: ¡NO! Goenji, tú me cambiaste de opinión, no me importa que vivas en la calle, es solo que, nunca he convivido con otros gatos; Goenji, acepto estar contigo.

Goenji: Kazemaru –y de sorpresa abraza al gato Kazemaru- gracias por aceptarme –siendo su abrazo correspondido-.

 **Yo tengo un sueño nya nya nya**

 **Que es marcharme de este sitio algún día**

 **Irme a otra ciudad directo hacia el norte**

 **Para apreciar en vivo esa aurora boreal**

 **Pero lo que sería genial nya nya nya**

 **Es que en esos momentos estuvieras junto a mí**

 **Aunque puede que sea solo una ilusión**

Ambos gatos contemplaban la noche viendo desde la ventana de la casa de Kazemaru las luces que iluminaban la ciudad acompañados de un silencio incomodo, a pesar de que Goenji abrazaba a Kazemaru, aunque el silencio no duro mucho y fue roto por el gato hogareño.

Kazemaru: Goenji, dime ¿hay algo que siempre has querido hacer?

Goenji: yo, pues, hace tiempo he tenido un sueño.

Kazemaru: sí, ¿y qué es?

Goenji: viajar a otro lado, hacia ese lugar de la nieve, donde pueda presenciar en el cielo esas luces de colores.

Kazemaru: ¿las luces de colores?

Goenji: sí, siempre me ha llamado la atención, y es por eso que quiero ir hacia el norte, donde he oído que esas luces aparecen.

Kazemaru: qué bonito, espero que se te cumpla ese sueño.

Goenji: pero, me encantarías que estuvieras conmigo en caso de que podría pasar.

Kazemaru: Goenji, sería un gusto que eso pase, sin embargo, sabes que no puedo por…

Goenji: por tu humana, si eso lo sé –se entristece al pensar que no estaría con Kazemaru en su sueño, aun cuando fuera una ilusión-.

 **Como vivo ahora nya nya nya**

 **No puede modificarse tan rápido y así**

 **Porque por mucho tiempo eh vivido así**

 **Y sola a esta niña nunca podría dejar**

 **En esta platica nya nya nya**

 **A donde estas huyendo**

 **¡Alto ahí!**

 **Me encantaría que volvieras después**

Pasaron varios días, Goenji y Kazemaru eran unos gatos felices ya que ellos tenían una relación amorosa; el gato mimado observaba las calles más de cerca desde las ventanas de la sala principal al ver la gente pasar, aunque él si quería irse algún lado hasta ya pensaba en ser un felino libre de hacer lo que quiera, sin embargo, se sentía cómodo con su forma de vivir, no dejaría a su dueña que ha sido tan buena con él, quien lo ha cuidado y alimentado desde que era un pequeño minino; sumergido en sus pensamientos su dueña lo había estado llamando hasta que Kazemaru reacciono.

?: Bueno mi pequeño yo me voy a clases –dijo al tiempo que recogía sus materiales escolares-.

Kazemaru: Senritsu –se acercó a su dueña-.

Senritsu: -se agacho para acariciar suavemente su cabecita revolviendo sus cabellos azulados; ya encontrada cerca de la puerta- nos vemos Kazemaru, cuídate mucho, pórtate bien –se despidió dejando al gato mimado solo en la casa-.

Kazemaru: cuídate Senritsu –se dirigía a la habitación de su dueña, donde acostumbra a quedarse después de que ella se vaya a la escuela; ya dentro de la recamara en la ventana lo esperaba su gato callejero quien lo esperaba-.

Goenji: tu humana ya la había visto por las calles, no sabía que era ella quien te cuidaba.

Kazemaru: sí; me gusta platicar contigo.

Goenji: Kazemaru hay algo que quiero contarte, mis amigos y yo conocimos a otros gatos y nos propusieron en ir a otros lugares con ellos.

Kazemaru: ¿eh? Pero, ¿Qué pasara con nuestra relación?

Goenji: estaré pensando en ti todo el tiempo, no dejare en amarte.

Kazemaru: si, es que –pero vio que el otro felino se alejaba de él a pasos silenciosos- ¡ALTO! –Le ordeno a Goenji quien lo obedeció- cuídate por favor.

Goenji: claro, volveré después a verte –le prometió para después irse del lugar-.

Kazemaru: -con lágrimas en los ojos y una sonrisa-.

 **¡Esperare por ti!**

 _ **FIN**_

 **Bueno se que debo la continuación de asesinarte o rescatarte, así que pronto estará el capi, esperenlo; gracias por dedicarle algo de su tiempo para leer mi historia, nos vemos en la continuación de mi otra historia, cuídense y sayonarita.**


End file.
